


A Dragon's Destiny

by JunjouSlashGirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/pseuds/JunjouSlashGirl
Summary: Bilborian is a young dragon of only 14 years of age when his father decides he shall join the "Great Eye". However, his faith was never supposed to lay with the Dark Side and so he flees, only to be saved by a grey wizard and hidden amongst Hobbits. There he lives peacefully until 12 dwarves arrive and interrupt his birthday party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is a little first taste of my very first Hobbit fanfiction. I am posting this because the universe is new to me and I hope that maybe one of you will like this story enough to offer his or her help as Beta-Brain. The storyline is outlined so far, but I really need some help with the character developments within the company. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter,  
> your JSG :-)
> 
> [ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or any of J. R. R. Tolkien’s character! 

Prologue:

He had managed it, he had gotten away. But it had come at a high price. One of his wings was at least fractured if not broken and he could barely move it. One of his eyes was bleeding so heavily that he feared he would never be able to see it again, while his other was not much better off, it was his sheer will that kept it going. There was also a gashing wound in his stomach and tail and many mediocre bites and stretch marked all over his body. 

But he had picked up a scent, the scent of someone who hopefully would be able to help him, it was the reason why he had not yet given up and let his body fall to the ground. That and the hope he had felt as Elbereth had come to their cave. She had blessed him as he had still been nothing more than an enhanced fletchling in one of his mother’s eggs. 

His breathing grew even more difficult and he knew, soon not even the wizard he was searching for would be able to help him, if he did not hurry, so he concentrated his senses back on the world beneath him and tried to sniff him out. 

The smell had grown stronger and he tilted his wings a little so that he would dive a bit closer to the ground. He had to close his eyes as the adjusted angle made his wounded wing scream in protest, but as he opened them again, his remaining eyes caught onto a silver light that seemed to dance over the meadows beneath.

With the last bit of his strength, he pushed himself further downwards, but he had no strength left to eas his descent. He slammed into the unyielding earth, even more, pain erupted in his body and next to him a horse began to snort in fright. Then another voice wafted over to him, rumbling and old. First, it did not seem to concentrate on him and as his awareness slowly slipped away, he believed that the wizard would not help him after all, but then a hand touched him and energy flooded inside of him, giving him the strength to open his eye again. 

“Dragon, what is your name and what brings you so far to the West?”  
“Help me, wizard!” he groaned, not able to think clearly anymore, despite the power the wizard was sending him, however, the wizard was not so easily swayed.  
“Not before you have answered my questions. I will not save a creature, only for it to rise back to the skies and bring destruction to these lands!”

More magic floated inside of him and he found the strength to answer: “My name is Bilborian, please save me, I still have so much to do!”  
“Bilborian, the Sun-Bringer” the wizard merely retorted in a voice that sounded like a frown. “A strange name for a firedrake, who gave it to you?”

“My mother, after Vannar blessed me,” he answered without hesitation, he had no other choice if he wanted to live and he wanted to, so desperately. Elbereth had promised his mother that he would help bring the light back into all parts of Arda and he also wanted to grow old enough to start searching for his mate, he didn’t want to die as a mere child, without his destiny being fulfilled. 

A short silence arose in which magic flooded his whole body shortly as if the wizard was searching for something. After a while, the old man seemed to be satisfied, because he spoke again: “What are you fleeing from? Where is your mother?”

“My mother is dead, she died about 150 years ago. My father, wanted me to join the Great Eye, but I refused, I don’t want to serve the darkness.” It hurt him to admit these things, especially the bit about his father. The strong dragon had not always been so cruel, so careless about his youngest son’s feelings, it had started only recently.  
“The Great eye, you say? But Sauron has not been seen for over 4000 years!” The wizard exclaimed, obviously shocked. 

“I don’t know, my father just told me it was gaining strength again,” he told and tried to find the wizard with his eye, but it had grown even more blurry and all he could make out was a grey shadow next to his belly.

“If I save and hide you, will you promise to come if I call you?” The wizard questioned and he did not hesitate to answer:  
“Yes, I will come when you call.”

“Good, but I warn you, it will hurt.”  
That was the last thing he heard before pain exploded inside of him.

***

A soft rocking motion was the first he grew aware off again, the second, that he was laying on something soft. Slowly, he tried to move his right wing, the one that had been injured, but what moved did not feel like a wing anymore, fortunately, it did not hurt either, in fact, nothing pained him anymore, he felt good and well rested, if not quite like himself anymore. In fact, he felt small, much much smaller than he had ever done, even shortly after his hatching and it scared him a little. 

Maybe he should have been more specific in his wish to be saved, but of course, he had forgotten in his pain and now it was too late, there was only one thing left to do, open his eyes and find out what he had become. Therefore he steeled himself, drew in a calming breath of air and let his eyes flutter open. 

For a moment the only thing he could do was blinking as his eyes were insulted by the bright mid-day sun and he wanted to glare up at it until he realized that he was, in fact, seeing, with both of his eyes and suddenly the light seemed not so insulting anymore. His surrounding also focused slowly and a moment later he felt good enough to try to sit up and examine his body further. 

The first thing he saw was that his tale was also gone and his clawed paws had transformed into naked feet, although, they at least had some quite sharp nails. Gandalf must have covered him with an old, woolen blanket, for the rest of his new body was covered by a huge, tartan patterned something, however, as he lifted his right hand to uncover himself and get a better look, his eyes fell on three golden rings that now adorned his ring finger, middle finger and index finger. Something like a golden egg crowned each one of them, but otherwise, they were not particularly special. 

“A dragon’s second form is truly amazing! I did not know you would look so much like a human,” the wizard’s voice jolted him suddenly from his observation and he turned his head. The old man sat in the coach box of the carriage he was apparently laying on (on a pile of straw, he now noticed) and seemed totally relaxed. 

“I forced you into your human form and sealed your dragon power and that amazing power Elbereth has given you away, your father will not be able to find you as long as you are careful,” he continued and added as if in an afterthought: “by the way, I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, maybe you have already heard of me?”

He shook his head. “Dragons don’t make the effort to remember the name of humans and light creatures. But I have heard about a grey wizard who fought the darkness and gave orcs and goblins much grief. That was why I was looking for you.”

“A wise decision, I have to say and now tell me how old you are. You look still quite young” Gandalf demanded good-naturedly and that was not a very intrusive questioned, he easily answered: “Human or dragon years?”  
“Please oversee my lack of knowledge, but what is the difference? Your kin was never very generous with giving away information.”

“Hm…” he retorted and tried to come up with a way to explain it properly, and after a few moments had passed he said: “I will still be 14 dragon years for the next 347 human years. I hatched in the last days of the ring war.”

“Very interesting,” the wizard replied, before asking his next question. “And when do you stop aging? Your kin is immortal like the elves, after all.”

That question was a bit more personal, Bilborian still answered it. “We stop aging when we mate with our destined one. But that should not happen for me in the next five to ten years, no dragon has ever been lucky enough to find his mate before the age of 20 dragon years. But I suspect I will never find my mate now, considering that I am no dragon anymore and no alpha of my kin would have shared my views anyway.”

“Dragon’s are truly amazing, a pity that you were awoken by Morgoth. But do not worry about your future quite yet, I am sure the Valar will think of you.” 

He wasn’t quite sure if he could be so optimistic right now, faced with an unknown future and no family anymore. It had hurt him, the betrayal of his father, even though he had always known that he had not shared his mother’s joy over his blessing, but he had thought that he had at least accepted it. She would have expected something like this from his brother, but clearly, she had underestimated the great fire drake. 

For a long moment, silence descended over them, in which he pondered the matter further. However, he soon could feel how they weight of his disappointment pressed down on him and he decided to push it away and begin to ask some of his own questions, in the hope it would distract him.

“So, what will happen now? Will I accompany you?” 

“Oh no, my dear boy! I know far too many people who would be powerful enough to see through the spell I have cast over you and I believe Arda is not yet ready for such a revelation.”

A sudden fear of being left behind in some forest or city of humans grabbed him, he had no idea how to live as a human and he did not know the world southern of the Ered Mithrin either, but before he could voice his thoughts, Gandalf chuckled and told him:  
“Don’t worry my boy. A dear friend of mine and her husband have always wished for children, unfortunately, the Valar have not blessed them yet, maybe for a reason, I would say. They will be happy to take you in. We should be there in a few hours.” 

The wizard’s words calmed him down and for the next three hours, he was content to watch the landscape as they slowly passed by. Wherever he was exactly, the land was much more beautiful than anything he had known before. In the Forodwaith one could only find dried grass, withered trees, and bare stone. It had been hot during the days and freezing cold in the nights. He had always hated it. 

But this land was beautiful, with its soft grass, and blooming blossoms on flower stems and trees. The air was warm, the wind cool and the leaves seemed to sing a whispered song for every passerby. 

Slowly the meadows and trees grew rarer and neatly tilled fields replaced them. Small houses appeared in the distance, farmhouses if he would have to take a guess until the fields also grew more spars again and a small village or town could be seen on the horizon.

“This is Hobbiton, our destination,” Gandalf informed him, breaking the silence for the first time in over two hours. 

He wanted to ask whom exactly the couple was they would meet there, but he had heard of wizards’ fondness for riddles and surprises and so he did not ask. Instead, he watched with fascination as small houses with round doors and covered by grass and leaves as if they were caves passed them. 

The road they followed wined up a small hill, and they did not halt until they had reached the very last house on the very top.

“Welcome to Beg End, my dear friend, let’s get you inside,” Gandalf announced and jumped with much more agility than Bilborian would have imagined he could possibly still posses from the box.

He as well gathered the blanket around himself, before jumping to the ground. His new legs shook like leaves in the wind under his weight, but he forced them to steadiness and followed the wizard up to a small, wooden gate, he didn’t wish to make a bad first impression, which was hard enough clad in only a blanket.

Gandalf pushed the gate open and winked him through and as soon as he had made his way past a rather impressive blueberry bush, he spotted a very small woman with the most beautiful dark brown curls kneeling in front of a flower bed. She seemed very curvy, despite being clearly not on the heavy side and he could sense strong, old magic surrounding her.

“Belladonna!” Gandalf called out for her head snapped around and in the next moment she had risen with a wide smile on her face and came quickly over to them.

“Gandalf my old friend! Where have you been these last decades?” She questioned in a friendly, but admonishing voice, somehow, he already liked her.

“It has not been so long, twenty years at the most!” Gandalf retorted with a guilty expression and laughed a little.  
“25 five at least, you don’t even know my Bungo personally yet!” she shot back, but then she must have noticed him because her eyes flickered over to fix on him. 

“And who are you, my boy? You look awfully thin!”

“This, my dear Belladonna, is Bilborian, a former young firedrake witch searched me out for help only yesterday,” Gandalf introduced her, but Belladonna interrupted him with a surprised “Firedrake, hu?”

However, the wizard ignored her for the moment and continued in his quest of introduction. “And this, my dear Bilborian, is Belladonna, a noble fay who lives in Hobbington since… since… Belladonna, please help an old man to remember, would you?”

Belladonna chuckled but said: “Since Bullroarer Took rescued me after the Battle of Greenfields.”  
“Ah yes, exactly,” the wizard nodded, before questioning: “Belladonna, do you have a cup of tea for us? I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, of course, I think Bungo would be happy about a cup as well,” She answered and Bildorian had to hurry as she walked over to the small, grass-covered house with quick steps. 

“She is impressive, isn’t she?” Gandalf asked and fondness rang in every word.  
“She is,” he answered and the wizard, after giving him a long look, inquired: “Could you imagine living as her son?”

A strange feeling spread inside of him, he had loved his mother and felt bad at the thought of replacing her, but he knew that she would have liked the fary and wished only the best for him, so he nodded, just as they reached the green door.

“Good,” Gandalf hummed and held the door open for him.

The Hobbit Lady’s house was beautiful and cozy. A thick rug covered the wooden floor, white, curtains with tiny needlework at their hems hang in front of every round window, he could hear the sound of a warm, crackling fire from somewhere and as he followed the wizard into the kitchen he found colorful pillows on the bench and every chair, even a woolen blanket lay in one corner. 

Someone else, Bungo he assumed, sat also already there, reading in a newspaper. He looked different from Belladonna somehow, with his round, comfortable stomach, rosy cheeks and big feet, but then again, he was a Hobbit and Belladonna a fay. 

“Good afternoon, Mister Baggings,” Gandalf greeted and the hobbit jolted in surprise. He dropped his paper, picked it up quickly and then searched for the owner of the voice.

“Ah, you must be Gandalf. My dear Bella has told me so much about you!” He exclaimed and came over to hug the wizard as if they were old friends.  
“Sit down, sit down and call me Bungo, I feel as if we already know each other for ages,” the hobbit continued and motioned over to the bench. 

Bilborian, who had stood slightly to the side until now, took the invitation as well and scooted into the bench after the wizard, while Bungo’s eyes widened and he began to apologize for having missed him.

“So, wizardry, what kind of business is that? Can one live with it?” Bungo questioned as they had sat down and Bilborian felt like blinking. The question was so odd, after all, one was born a wizard, it was a state of being, like being an elf, a fairy or a dragon, not a craft one could learn.

Gandalf seemed just as confused as him for a second, but then smiled friendly and told the hobbit: “Well, people are often kind enough to share their meals and houses with me for my aid, but mostly I wander around, eat what I can find in the nature, drink from rivers and sleep in caves or on meadows. I have not much, but it is quite enough. We wizards are simple folk like that.”

“Good, we Hobbit’s are simple folk as well, but you probably know more about us than we ourselves,” Bungo chuckled, but paused as Belladonna arrived with a tray, loaded with cups, a sugar pot, some cream, many cookies and of course the teapot.

“Now, don’t flatter him too much, his head is big enough, besides, he said he had some urgent business to discuss with us.” Belladonna hushed her husband and began to spread the china. 

Bilborian lifted his eyebrows, he could not remember Gandalf suggesting something like this, but his mother had also tended to overexaggerate things if she wanted her husband to do something or another, so he kept his mouth shut.

Belladonna sat down, and for a short moment, everybody was busy preparing their cup of tea.  
Bilborian, who had never drunk tea before, just copied Belladonna’s actions, who sat across from him and put some sugar and cream into his cup, before smelling it curiously. It smelled sweet and earthy and quite nice, so he took a sip and was instantly addicted. Within seconds his cup was empty and Belladonna questioned: “Would you like another coup, dear?” while already reaching for the pot to refill the small bowl and simultaneously turning to Gandalf to ask: “So, what did bring you to the Shire all of the sudden?”

“I am here because of Bilborian, as you may have already guessed,” Gandalf started and Belladonna nodded while Bungo only shrugged, clearly, Bilborian thought, this little hobbit man was not the alpha in this nest. 

But Gandalf continued and he quickly concentrated back onto the conversation, while silently emptying his second cup of tea.  
“As I have already told you, he was a fire drake until yesterday…” the wizard went on, but they all flinched when Bungo choaked on his sip of tea and began to cough loudly. Belladonna began to pad his back but motioned for her friend to continue once more.

“Well, Bilborian has fled his home as his father wanted to bring him to Mordor,” the wizard told the couple, but did not explain the matter with Mordor further, but it clearly was not necessary, as Bungo looked as if he did not want to hear anything more about it (he had grown quite pale) and Belladonna nodded as if she understands without any more information.

“His father,” Gandalf said “however, did not quite support his decision and as Bilborian reached me, he was close to death. He is only 3045 years old and I am unfortunately not the best person to look after him.”

Now it was Belladonna who sputtered. “Only 3045 years old? Gandalf, that is even older than I am!”  
“That are only 14 human years,” Bildorian explained quickly, as panic of ending up homeless after all rose again inside him.  
“Oh, poor dear!” The fay exclaimed in retort and looked from him to Gandalf and back at him again. He was glad when Gandalf picked his explanations backup:

“Belladonna, I know you, and you as well, Bungo, have always wished for children and believe me, I would wish nothing more for you than a whole hoard of your own for you. Yavanna has always blessed hobbits with many offspring and I believe that there is a reason why she has not done so for you until now. Bilborian here was blessed by Elbereth, he needs a good hiding place.”

Belladonna, who had started to nod in the middle of Gandalf’s long monologue, turned her head to her husband and put on a pleading expression on her face. Bilborian could see Bungo struggle for a moment, but then he straightened, as if aiming himself for battle and said in a questioning tone of the way:

“I assume if Elbereth has blessed this child, Yavanna would not be pleased with us if we left him sitting on our doorstep… I also assume that his powers are bound and he cannot be dangerous for anyone, not even by accident.”  
“Of course,” Gandalf nodded.  
“Then, you are welcome,” Bungo turned to him and Bilborian could feel a heavy weight he had not even been aware off lifting from his shoulders. 

Suddenly two arms locked around his neck, but before he could start to struggle in surprise, Belladonna’s voice reached his ears:  
“Welcome, my son, welcome!”  
He blinked a bit stupidly as he did not know what to reply or how he was supposed to react in such a moment, dragons were not quite as passionate, expect in their rage or when gold was involved.

To his relieve she did not seem to expect any reaction at all, because she let go of him again, held him at arm’s length, watched him for a couple of seconds and then announced: “You need a shorter name. Something more Hobbit-like. Maybe Bilbo? Would you like that?”


	2. Author Note

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author Note:**

Hallo everyone :-)

I am totally sorry that it has taken me so long, however, I am basically rewriting the story, or rather, combining it with a crossover of which I have already written about 6 chapters. Therefore, this fiction will change quite a bit. It will become a Harry Potter/Hobbit crossover, with Thorin and Harry being the main paring. Harry will be the one with the dragon inheritance and I promise you it will be a great story as well. For all of you who don’t like to read crossovers I am sorry, but the crossover comes far easier to me than the other version, so I will stick to it. Also, the story will now get a short prequel, about 3 or 4 chapters long, which will be called “An unexpected Home” and will be posted here. It tells the story of how Bilbo went out for an evening walk, finds an injured Harry, takes him back to Hobbiton and raises him as an honorable Hobbit. Hope you all are well,

JSG  


**Author's Note:**

> So, this was the Prologue.  
> Once again, if you would like to help me as a Beta, or even just have some ideas for some nice scene, send me a review or private message
> 
> Thank you :-)


End file.
